On the Line
by Sora A.K
Summary: Implied Slash Fenton and Launchpad have a conversation on the phone. Implied one-sided Drake/Darkwing X Fenton/GizmoDuck, talk of Drake/Darkwing X Morgana


(The following is as originally posted on my LiveJournal, uh... a few days ago. Look, if you want a date just go look at my LiveJournal. In fact you should do that anyways, since I always post there first and some stuff never makes it to FFnet. The link is in my profile.)

(Wait a minute... Why is there no GizmoDuck in the character-selection thing? I could have sworn he was there before... And I'm not making this a crossover story because then it'll only show up if you look in the crossovers section.)

It just occurred to me that I haven't posted any writing in a ridiculously long time, so here's something I wrote yesterday. Did it as part of my new "write for an hour or so every day" thing. I use a stopwatch and everything. So this was written in about an hour.

I have become very fond of this pairing, but haven't seen it anywhere. Working on a longer fic with this pairing too... But because I also love the Darkwing X Morgana pairing everything I write for this pairing is pretty angsty and one-sided... Anyways, I'm babbling, probably because I don't think I've _really_ slept in about two days...

**Title: **On the Line  
**Series:** Darkwing Duck/DuckTales  
**Rating:** G? PG? I dunno, I'm bad at this.  
**Pairings:** Implied one-sided Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck Fenton Crackshell/GizmoDuck, talk of Drake Mallard X Morgana Macawber (or however the hell you spell it)  
**Warnings:** Implied slash  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** Fenton and Launchpad have a conversation on the phone.  
**Notes:** A purely dialogue piece. Also I kind of fail at dealing with secret identities, so... Launchpad knows Fenton is GizmoDuck and Fenton knows Drake is Darkwing...

* * *

"-and then she hit me in the face with a broom I hadn't noticed she was holding and started screaming at me!"

"Mm-hm."

"But I couldn't tell what she was screaming because she had hit me so hard with the broom that my ears were ringing!"

"Wow, that's tough, Fenton."

"Yeah, but I think I handled it pretty well."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to grab the broom from her when my ears stopped ringing."

"And then what happened?"

"Er, well, she hit me with the broom again and knocked me out. But I still think I handled that pretty well!"

"I'm sure you did great, Fenton."

"Thanks, Launchpad… So, how's it going for you? Is being Darkwing Duck's sidekick any more exciting than being Scrooge McDuck's accountant (and bodyguard)?"

"Gee, I dunno, Fenton. It's plenty exciting."

"Oh really? Share with me some your little _adventures_."

"Well let's see… There was the time me an' DW rescued the movie star Alicia Darduck… The time we saved everyone who watches TV from being turned into zombies (well, you know, even more so)… The time we saved all of Saint Canard from being burned to a crisp by a little kid… The time we saved the world from being turned into a game board by these weird aliens…"

"Okay, okay, I get it! _Sheesh, when did all the excitement move to Saint Canard?_"

"-The time we got Quackerjack & Megavolt back together- What was that, Fenton?"

"Never mind! I-… Wait, what was that last thing you said?"

"Uh… 'What was that, Fenton?'"

"What was what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I don't-…"

"I'm confused…"

"Oh, blathering blatherskite! Okay, you were listing some adventures you and Darkwing have been on– what was that last one?"

"Oh, that! That was pretty fun, actually. Quackerjack & Megavolt had gotten in a fight and broken up and me and DW had to get them back together so they wouldn't take out their frustrations on the city!"

"…"

"Fenton? You still there?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, good, I thought maybe-"

"SO, uh, how, uh, is Wingy, anyway?"

"DW? I think he's doing pretty good. But you know him- you never know what's gonna set him off!"

"Yeah, yeah… So, he's… doin' good, then?"

"Um, yes? Didn't I just say that?"

"Right. Um, he's… He's not… He's not forgetting to do non-superhero things, is he? He getting out without a mask on much? _Or maybe even with it…_"

"He spends time with Gosalyn…"

"'Kay, that's good. He… He doing any other… social things?"

"Uh, I suppose… What-"

"Oh, for crying out loud… IS HE DATING?!"

"Ack! Yeah, he's still seeing Morgana!"

"…"

"…Fenton?"

"…Hrm! So he's still going out with that _ex-villainess_, is he?"

"Aw, come on, Fenton, that's not fair!"

"And why not? She _is_ an ex-villainess!"

"Yeah, but she's reformed now!"

"_Once a crook, always a crook…_"

"…_Anyways_, I don't think that's really why you're upset!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Look, Fenton-"

"What other reason would I have?!"

"Fent-"

"I just don't like the idea of m- of Wi- of DARKWING DUCK dating a villainess, even if she is supposedly an _ex_ one!"

"Fen-"

"WHAT IF she turns backs to villainy?! What she never truly turned away from it and this is all part of some elaborate plot?! Wingy- DARKWING could be in DANGER!"

"Fe-"

"AND THAT, my good man, is why I don't like Darkwing seeing Morgana! No other silly formulated reason! NO, _YOU_ KEEP IT DOWN!"

"…So you're saying that if DW were to be dating someone else, say, a hero, that you'd be okay with it?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, I know just who to set him up with!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Yup! It's this great hero…"

"B-but…"

"And they're really brave…"

"I-I…"

"…really smart…"

"N-no…"

"…and really kind…"

"W-wait!"

"It's this great fellow called GizmoDuck!"

"YOU CAN'T, I- wait, what?"

"You know, Fenton, if you like DW you can just tell me."

"…"

"…"

"…Could you really set him up on a date?"

"Nah, not really. He really likes Morgana… He _really_ likes her."

"…Yeah, that's what I figured…"

"I'm sorry, Fenton."

"It's not your fault, Launchpad."

"Still, I-"

"Look, I gotta go now."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

**

* * *

A/N: See? Angsty and one-sided.**


End file.
